The Not So Ordinary Life
by chizwhiz
Summary: A look into the daily lives of Oga, Baby Be'el and Hilda. Is there an ounce of it being normal or is it just plain out of the ordinary? Let's find out!
1. Nightly Regimen

Oga Tatsumi is pissed. He looked at the cause of his aggravation and got even more pissed as she quietly sipped her tea and read her book while seating on his swivel chair. He glared at her longer wanting her to feel discomfort and acknowledge his growing anger.

She raised her head, looked at him nonchalantly and raised her brow. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Oga's still furious! Because of the sudden turn of events, he's now stuck sharing the same room with this demon woman and the spawn of the devil baby for god knows how long! "Until when are you staying here?" he seethed the words, trying to control the anger in his voice.

The devil woman smiled, "Indefinitely." She answered as if she's toying with him.

"What the hell!"

Hilda squinted her eyes at him out of displeasure. "Don't use the word 'hell' so candidly. It's insulting."

Oga, intimidated by her look tried to justify his earlier outburst "It's an expression! An expression! Damn woman! If you're going to live here you should adjust to us!"

"I don't like your tone." Hilda squinted her eyes again.

'Fucking bitch, there's no use talking to her.' Oga thought. He then looked at the sleeping baby on his bed, and can't begin to fathom why it became attached to him. "Stupid baby."

"For the time being we will stay here until Master realizes how useless you are as a parent."

"So it's possible for him to get attached to someone else?"

"Yes. If it were up to me, I would have chosen someone with political influence and holds a higher economic status."

"If you're moving on what the hell is the point of you convincing my parents that he's our baby anyway?"

"I never said anything, your family thought they figured it all out. I just did not say they were wrong."

"Damn bitch! So manipulative!"

Oga was about to lie down and he looked at the baby lying in the middle of the bed, he looked at the devil woman who resumed her reading. 'How are we going to fit here?' Did she expect to take the bed and for him to sleep on the floor? "Oi! Where will you sleep?" Oga asked.

"In here of course. I will sleep where the master sleeps."

"Hildachan!" Oga's sister barged in holding a nightgown. "I have something for you to wear tonight…" She looked at Oga who is now lying down beside Baby Be'el in bed and at Hilda who is sitting on the floor staring at them. A nerve started pulsing hard on the side of her head. The nerve of her brother not offering the mother of his child the bed!

"Bakyerooo!"

Oga swears that if it was not for his fast reflexes he would have died from his sister's attack. He stared at her sister's elbow leaving the pillow where his head was. "What's the meaning of this?" His sister pointed at Hilda who is looking like the diligent mother sitting at the side of the bed.

"You're about to go to sleep without even offering Hilda the bed? You're child needs his mother!"

"Where the hell will I sleep then!" Oga shouted.

His sister glared at him and before she could open her mouth to shout at him, Oga immediately ran out of the room, quickly went downstairs and grabbed the futon stashed at their storage room.

"I'm so sorry Hildachan! I have to admit that even though my brother is an idiot, you just have to look past his negative traits and look at…" Oga's sister paused as she couldn't think of any positive traits of her brother, "… look at the wonderful baby you created together." She smiled and looked beamingly at Baby Be'el.

Oga came back by then and instantly made the bed on the floor.

"Why don't you lie down on the bed Hildachan? Tatsumi doesn't mind sleeping on the floor."

Oga was about to protest but not before Hilda stated, "I'll sleep on the floor. The young master needs him."

"Young master… you mean Baby Be'el?" Oga's sister finds it odd, 'It must be a foreigner thing to call their babies young master.' "I guess they do need to bond, Tatsumi has been an irresponsible father up until now, he needs to make it up to both of you." She then handed Hilda the night gown. "I guess I'll have to go with you to shop for new clothes since you don't seem to have much. You can use the bathroom downstairs, mom prepared an extra set of toothbrush and the yellow towel in there is for you to use."

Hilda smiled at her, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're family now. Think of me as your big sister and if Tatsumi gives you any problems, you come to me." She smiled beamingly at Hilda before glaring menacingly at her brother again, "So you better not give her any problems TATSUMI."

When his sister finally left Oga stared at Hilda and the manipulative woman stared right back. "NOW WHAT?" he hissed, controlling himself from shouting so he won't wake up Baby Be'el.

"I need to change." Hilda stated nonchalantly, "Please leave the room."

Oga stepped out of the room angrily, 'Shit!' he can't believe this will be the pattern of his life while these two freelancers are here.

"I'm done."

Oga had to look twice to recognize the evil woman, she now has her hair down and the golden hair cascaded down her back and framed her face. He must admit, the white nightgown suited her better than the gothic Lolita clothing that she seems to love wearing. "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

4 MONTHS LATER…

That night, lying down, he couldn't sleep. He unconsciously waited for her night after night coming from the bathroom downstairs. When she comes in, she seems to fill the room with a sweet smell. Oga meant to ask her what that smell is but he always forget as the smell lulls him to sleep. His last thought being, 'Even at night, that bitch is still manipulating me.'

_Preview:_

'_Summer is almost over.' Oga looked at his family members huddled together watching the television. He's sitting at the table waiting for Hilda to serve whatever terrible concoction she decided to cook that night. He misses his mother's cooking but his mom thinks it's good training for Hilda. He couldn't believe that it has been four months since the two moved into their household turning everything upside down. _


	2. Cooking Dilemma

Hello! I'm back! I guess I need to put a disclaimer this time, Beelzebub is not mine, Tamura Ryuhei owns the characters and has the right to sue me, but I hope not, I'm too poor to afford a lawyer. I'm a lazy writer so I'll make it easy for me and you guys by just trying to take a stab at the daily routine of Oga and Hilda in raising Baby Beel. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Cooking Dilemma**

'Summer is almost over.' Oga looked at his family members huddled together watching the television. He's sitting at the table waiting for Hilda to serve whatever terrible concoction she decided to cook that night. He misses his mother's cooking but his mom thinks it's good training for Hilda. He couldn't believe that it has been four months since the two moved into their household turning everything upside down

CRASH! BANG! Oga cringed, sounds like another disaster dinner waiting to happen. He saw his mother stand up and check up on Hilda. Hell's Kitchen! The chef checking on her apprentice! He imagined his mother shouting at Hilda "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She'll point at the charred food, the burning skillet, the forgotten knife at the kitchen counter, the eggshells that missed the trashcan, the potatoes that are half peeled, Oga's evil grin started forming. 'Yes mother tell that bitch to kneel down and beg for your forgiveness!'

"Oh Hilda are you okay?" he heard his mother ask.

'Yes mother ask her if she's okay…' Oga's evil grin disappeared. "Tsch!" what kind of a reaction is that? How lame. He stared with envy at Baby Beel gratuitously gulping his bottle of milk. 'Bah. I wish I could live off milk too so I don't have to suffer this food poisoning everyday.'

"Oh my!" He heard his mother exclaim. 'Maybe she just smelled the pungent smell of Hilda's latest creation.' Oga slightly moved his chair towards the kitchen, bracing himself for his mother losing consciousness. "Oh my!" he heard her say again before coming out of the kitchen. They met gazes and she smiled at him, "Hilda just learned my signature fried rice."

"How nice." Oga uttered sarcastically. Easy for his mother to smile, she's not the one eating it.

Hilda came out of the kitchen holding a plate, she placed it at the center of the table. Oga closed his eyes and braced himself for the awful sight…

"Eh. What the hell is this?" Oga looked at Hilda suspiciously. The fried rice look amazingly normal. She even put sliced green onions on top, making it look more appealing to eat.

Hilda smiled, "Go ahead try it." She handed him miso soup which his mother made earlier.

He gulped the miso soup before trying the rice, might as well eat something good before he dies.

Holding his chopstick he braced himself as the rice reached his mouth. His mind has trained his body well this past four months: to maintain composure and not gag in front of Hilda. He chewed and before he could even swallow the food, he stared sharply at Hilda. The food tastes great!

"What the hell?" He pinched his hand and realized that it's not a dream. He almost cried as he ate more, maybe his days of culinary purgatory is coming to an end!

"You like it?"

He nodded as he ate more. He never realized how hungry he was, it's like his appetite has been revitalized.

Hilda smiled as she watched him eat. "Tomorrow I'll make you a bento."

"What!" He almost choked, he grabbed for a glass of water and chugged. The bread at school is his only redemption, his only remaining sustenance for an entire day!

"Your mother told me that it goes in boxed container."

"Please do not impose on yourself."

Hilda squinted her eyes, "I can handle it."

'Shit! Now the demon thinks it's a challenge! What is this Iron Chef?' But looking at his finished dinner Oga thought that maybe it's not such a bad idea. She did learn to make his mother's signature fried rice. How bad is it to learn frying eggs and sausages and arranging them in a container?

Five days later St. Ishiyama School Grounds

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Oga just opened his lunch.

Sitting beside him, Furuichi taking a bite of his bread looked over, "Again?"

"Any complaints?" Hilda squinted her eyes as she fed Baby Beel.

"…" Oga took out his chopstick and stared at his "bento". Day five, its fried rice once again.

**Preview:**

_Oga rolled off the bed as the alarm clock buzzed again. "Shit." Baby Beel cried four times last night making it another night from hell. Although Hilda told him that it's an improvement from crying ten times a night, it's still a far cry from his previous quiet nights and ten hours of sleep before they moved in. Scratching his chest, he looked down at Baby Beel who is now slowly waking up. Drowsily the demon baby looked at him, "Time to wake up." Oga held him up in his arms and walked downstairs. Tche! That bitch beat him to the bathroom again. _


	3. Morning Routine

Hi I'm back! It took awhile, but here it is! Disclaimers remain the same.

_Ever wonder what transpires every morning at the Oga household? Here's a sneak peek. _

Oga rolled off the bed as the alarm clock buzzed again. "Shit." Baby Beel cried four times last night making it another night from hell. Although Hilda told him that it's an improvement from crying ten times a night, it's still a far cry from his previous quiet nights and ten hours of sleep before they moved in. Scratching his chest, he looked down at Baby Beel who is now slowly waking up. Drowsily the demon baby looked at him, "Time to wake up." Oga held him up in his arms and walked downstairs. Tsche! That bitch beat him to the bathroom again.

He went inside the bathroom and heard the steady rhythm of the water coming from the shower head. 'Who knew that demons actually take a bath.' He relieved himself first then placed Baby Beel in front of the toilet so the baby can pee. He could see Hilda's silhouette against the fuzzy shower glass, "Hurry up!" he shouted. "You still have to make breakfast." A shiver went down his spine at the thought of eating her cooking again, 'Shit! Me and my big mouth.'

He grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. Baby Beel amazed by the motion grabbed the handle of the toothbrush. "Hmm." Oga looked at the baby who is now trying to imitate his motion of brushing. Amused, Oga directed him where to brush, he opened his mouth and Baby Beel gingerly brushed his molars. 'With enough training this baby could eventually become his slave!' Without realizing it he started laughing, 'Imagine that! The demon prince is becoming Tatsumi's slave!'

"Quit spitting on the mirror you disgusting being." Hilda stood beside him drying her hair. She then grabbed Baby Beel as she handed him a face cloth. "Clean it up. I don't want to see my reflection with your spit all over it."

Oga quickly rinsed his mouth and cleaned the mirror, 'Bitch.' He seethed through his mouth.

"Did you say something?" she squinted her eyes taunting him to repeat what he just said.

"I… Itch… I'm itchy.." Oga started scratching his arms. "Anyway hurry up next time! Damn woman takes forever." He then took his towel and proceeded to the shower.

"What the heck is this?" Fuming Oga came out of the shower room holding a piece of clothing. Hilda looked at his flustered face. "Oh your sister bought me two of that when I went shopping with her. I was debating which one to wear and I decided on the yellow one."

Oga can't believe she can talk about underwear so nonchalantly, she was about to open her mouth but Oga can't take it anymore! "Shut up! I don't want to hear that!" Oga threw the bra towards her. "Don't leave your underwear all over the place!"

"Hmm.." Hilda wonders what the big deal is. After all his sister said Oga will be happy to hear that she's wearing underwear from… 'What was that store again? Big Ogre's Secret? Or was it Vic Will Tore 'Ya Secret?' she'll have to ask her again.

"Dah!" Baby Beel crumpled his face, indicating his hunger. Hilda automatically rubbed his back, "Come on Master. Let's get you some breakfast."

"Stupid woman!" Oga can't believe the gall of the woman looking at him straightfaced talking about underwear colors with him holding her bra. He turned the shower dial to cold as he felt his face feeling warm again. He went out of the shower room and found his uniform ready and hanging by the towel rack. He put on his uniform and heard Baby Beel's "Dah's" when he opened the door. The baby is attempting to sing again. Damn hell rituals, they're a pain to look at, remembering Hilda teaching Beel how to do a devil dance, and even more dreadful to hear.

As he stepped into the dining room she saw Hilda setting the table with Baby Beel sitting at the high chair. Tatsumi can't help but give another evil laugh, by the look of things the demon woman is also becoming his slave. 'Imagine that! The bitch is becoming his slave!'

As his laugh became louder, he felt someone pull his hair. It was his sister, "Comb your hair and quit spitting at your food! You disgusting being!"

Preview:

_He've seen her in a yukata before, but the impact remains the same. He feigned his surprise with indifference. "I'll go get changed as well." He uttered handing her Baby Beel. _


	4. Festival Preparation

Hi! I'm back! This one is more of an everyday interaction in the Oga household as they prepare for the Tanabata festival. Just look it up on Wikipedia. I am in no means an expert so don't criticize me on my knowledge of the festival lol! The festival chapter will be next so look forward to it! The characters are owned by Tamura Ryuhei and Beelzebub is his and his alone!

_**Festival Preparation**_

"Bababa!"

"That's right Baby Beel ! Tanabata! Tanabata! Tanabata!" Tatsumi's father encouraged his grandson enthusiastically.

"Bababa!" Baby Beel screamed and threw his milk bottle in excitement.

Hilda who is feeding him quickly stood up and grabbed the milk bottle which fell on the floor. "Master please finish eating first."

"Sorry Hildachan. That was my fault. I got excited since it's my grandson's first Tanabata Festival. Will Baby Beel be wearing the yukata we bought for him?"

Hilda changed the milk bottle's nipple and sat down again to feed Beel.

"Isn't it cute!" Hilda looked up as Tatsumi's father starts flashing the tiny yukata in front of her Master.

Hilda thought the old man is delusional, her master has never been compliant in wearing anything, not even while they were living in the demon world.

"Stop drinking beer so early in the morning old man. You're dreaming again!" Oga just came out of the garden holding a hamper containing linens. He looked at the culprit who forced him to do the chore. "Oi! It's all done."

Hilda looked at the linens stuffed hurriedly and at the man who will probably regret if there are creases on them. "Start folding them."

"I already picked them up! Why should I…." Oga's protest was cut short when he encountered Hilda's piercing stare. A sudden shiver ran down his back as she coldly uttered "Start folding them. NOW."

But instead of him panicking it was his old man who stood up and immediately took the hamper from his arms, "I will help you son!"

Hilda stared at him until he sat himself beside his father and started folding. Satisfied, she once again put her full attention towards Beel. After crooning a demonic song to put him to sleep, she slowly laid him down the couch. She looked at the time, 5 o'clock, the women of the household will be arriving soon with the groceries.

Oga followed the direction of her stare. "You better get ready soon. We don't have much time."

"I'm ready."

Oga looked over the demon's dress. "They won't let you near the festival wearing that! They'll think it's a comicon and you're there for cosplay!"

"Tatsumi!" Oga found his face touching the linen he's folding as someone gave his head a hard punch from the back. He looked up and saw his sister's angry face. "Stop insulting your future wife bastard! She's the prize here not you! You're freaking lucky she even stooped low to have a baby with you!"

"I apologize for my brother's insensitivity Hildachan." Tatsumi looked on as his sister's face changed from menacing to nauseatingly beaming when she looked at Hilda. Her sister then proceeded to show the demon a wrapped package she has been holding. "Open it!"

Hilda opened the silk ribbon holding the package together and took off the lid, what was inside surprised her. She took it off the package and stared at it in awe.

"It's your own yukata." She heard Misaki say as she stared at the shiny navy blue clothing.

Her excitement however was clouded by the design "What are these fishes doing here?" In the demon world they resemble the golden tatter, famously known for the gossip trotting fish that spread rumours from kingdom to kingdom every morning. They're waggling tongue can harm a person's reputation and could sometimes cause misunderstandings that leads to unnecessary wars between kingdoms.

"They reminded me of you."

"What?" Hilda shouted, her blood starting to boil, 'How dare these insolent humans insult me!'

Misaki, busy taking out the groceries and putting them inside the fridge, mistook Hilda's outburst as one of surprise. "They're carps! Their color matches your golden hair."

Oga's mother then arrived and saw the yukata on Hilda's hands. She heard the last part of the conversation and noticed Hilda's displeased face. "Misaki you should explain, they probably don't have carps at Moroco."

"Oh right. A carp is a fish that tries hard to swim against the current of a river in order to reach the top." She pointed at the river that's the background of the fish It's a symbol of hardwork and overcoming the impossible. I'm surprised you've never seen one, you've been here in Japan for a long time..." She then gave her brother a sharp look, "Tatsumi… you haven't even taken your wife out to go sightseeing? You'te taking her for granted when you should be quadrupling your effort to keep her baka!"

"Shut up!" Oga wished he had a tape that he could wrap on his sister's mouth right now. He ignored her tirade and looked at Hilda whose angry look is now replaced by something of bafflement.

Hilda no longer feels mad as she begins to appreciate the gift, 'A carp.' She touched the fishes' pattern. The intricate needlework reminded her of the superb work of Weara Fang, the famous sewing vampire whose clientele composed only of royal blood.

"Look!" Oga's sister pulled Hilda towards the mirror. Hilda put the yukata against her and looked at the mirror. In her reflection she saw Oga on the side who oddly enough is looking at her.

'Compliment her!' his sister seethed the words when she passed by him holding another bag of groceries.

'Tsche! As if that will ever happen. Maybe his sister, like his father, had a drink of beer way too early. They're both delusional.

His mother approached Hilda then and told her to try on the Yukata. "Why don't you take a bath then I'll help you put it on. I'll keep an eye on Baby Beel, he's still sleeping anyway."

_30 minutes later…_

'That bitch is taking too long!' Tatsumi looked at his parent's room's door then stared at all the food. "I'm staaaaarviiiing!" he complained.

"Don't shout!" His sister holding a spatula knocked his head with her free hand.

"What's mom doing to her? Painting her face gold so she can become a full carp?"

"Dah!" Baby Beel now awake and sitting at his high chair slammed the table as if agreeing with him. The movement almost caused the soy sauce bottle to spill on the table. Oga immediately looked at his sister who thankfully is watching the stove and grabbed Beel before he can do anymore damage.

His father is sitting on the couch looking dejected as he holds the yukata that Baby Beel refused to wear no matter how much he begged.

"Dad get out of your depression and help me here. Tatsumi is useless."

Oga ignored the last banter and looked as his old man stands up. "Just give him beer or a smoke, he'll snap out of it."

"Please Baby Beel." His father once again kneeled in front of the demon baby, but this last attempt earned him another snub.

'Lucky! If it was me I would have been electrified.' Oga thought while taking his dad's position on the couch.

"Tatsumi go get changed!" His sister shouted.

"Why don't you change?"

"I'm waiting for Hilda! I can't wait! She'll be so pretty!" Her sister turned off the stove and let their father prepare the dining table, she took a seat beside him and looked at the door to their parent's room. As if on cue the door opened and his mother came out with another huge grin.

She held the door open, "Hildachan I think there are people out here waiting to see you."

"Wow." His internal sentiment was uttered out loud by his sister. Both of them seem to be entranced by the way Hilda wore the yukata.

His sister immediately snapped out of it "Hilda!" she exclaimed. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

'Compliment her!' his sister once again hissed before standing up and gushing how gorgeous her future sister-in-law is. At this rate he doesn't even need to compliment Hilda, his sister is doing a magnificent job at it.

As Hilda approached closer, he noticed the details the smaller details. Her hair is held by a clip shaped as a lotus. Gone is her usual high heels, she's wearing slippers that her mom probably pressured her to put on.

She's looking at him. 'Compliment her.' His sister's words reverberated as Hilda stands in front of him. He've seen her in a yukata before, but the impact remains the same. He feigned his surprise with indifference. "I'll go get changed as well." He uttered handing her Baby Beel.

'Baka!' Misaki thought itching to knock some sense to her brother as she saw his cold reaction. Clearly Hilda is waiting for him to say something nice but the stupid bastard is just too dense to notice anything! Gawd! How he got this beautiful girl to go as far as babymaking is beyond her! Unless… he probably got her drunk with sake and tricked her into thinking its water! Yes that must be it! Or… he took an awkward picture of her and blackmailed her into drinking sake! Yes that must be it! But wait.. his brother doesn't own a camera… Then he must have just used his fist and threatened her to drink sake! Yes that is more befitting of her brother's character. What a conniving demon Tatsumi is!

Tatsumi looked at his yukata. Bamboo design against a blue fabric. 'Great. A bamboo and a fish. What a perfect combination.' Now all they need is to make Beel wear his coal grey yukata and they could start roasting a carp. He had the yukata for two years now but it's the first time he'll wear it. He promised against his sister's strangling.

He stepped out and saw his family already sitting around the dining room table. He sat beside Hilda who handed him a bowl of rice.

"Thanks." He uttered and looked at the table full of his sister's and mother's delicious cooking! Thank the gods for this festival that gave him a break from Hilda's cooking!

"Oi!" Hilda nudged him hard on the side as if she read what he was thinking.

After his third mouthful he asked her defensively "What? Is it a crime to eat fast?"

"Your mother is asking what time we're leaving."

"Oh! Hahahaha!" He laughed guiltily. Baby Beel not exactly following their conversation started laughing as well pounding his highchair table. "After we eat."

"How about you Misaki?"

"A little later. The gang – I mean band is coming to pick me up."

"How nice! We'll see you're bandmates again. You girls seem to have started a fad, the other day I saw some young girls wearing the same uniform you did back in high school."

Misaki laughed, oh the ignorance of parents. "What can I say mom. We're popular. You're daughter is a pioneer of group solidarity."

Tatsumi almost choked on his third serving of rice, _'Group solidarity my ass.'_

"Okay I'm done." Oga stood up and was about to take Baby Beel from Hilda's arms when she shook her head. "Master is trying to burp." She gently pounded Beel's back.

"Let's go then." He saw his old man clearing the table and his mother nowhere in sight. "We're going dad. Tell mom. We'll see you there."

"Waaaaiiiiitttt!" They were about to step out the door when his mother came running holding a camera.

"I want to take a picture."

Tatsumi looked at Hilda not knowing what to do. His mother always took a picture of them at odd times, moments when they don't really need to pose. He stood beside her with his arms on his side, stiff as a board.

"Tatsumi! What kind of a pose is that? Put your arms around her."

"Eh…" Stiffly Oga moved both of his hands around Hilda, not removing his stare at the camera.

"DAAAA!" an electric jolt woke him up. His arms were stifling Beel, he totally forgot about him. "Gah! I can't do this!" He stood beside Hilda again resuming his original stiff pose. "Just take the damn picture so we can go!"

Misaki can't stand it anymore, "Jeez you're hopeless! This is not a class picture idiot!" His sister moved his left arm around Hilda's waist.

"Smile!" Oga tried his best to smile but it came out as a demonic grin.

His sister looked at the first picture, "On second thought don't smile." An idea hit Misaki, "Instead, look at each other."

"What the hell! I refuse! Enough of this bullshit! Let's go."

"TATSUUUMIIIII!" Oga can't believe it someone knocked him on the head and when he looked, it wasn't his sister! His mother, his sweet-natured mother who barely complains and smiles all the time even at awkward moments screamed at him. "STAND THERE! PUT YOUR HAND ON HILDA'S WAIST! AND LOOK AT HER!"

Hilda can't believe it, even Baby Beel started laughing at the display of his grandmother's anger. Oga looked at her and she can't help but laugh. 'Maybe the master did make the right choice.'

Oga looked at her and was surprised when she started laughing. It was the first time he heard Hilda laugh, not a sardonic, sarcastic, insulting laugh but a happy laugh. 'Does that even make sense?' It was Oga's bewildered look, hers and Baby Beel's smiling face that was captured by the camera.

"Perfect." Oga's mother smiled, her anger immediately forgotten. She looked at Oga who's still staring at Hilda who can't stop laughing and wondered what the future entails for this two. Her son still has a long way to learn and Hilda although smart is still naïve in the way they do things in Japan. She looked at Baby Beel who is now motioning for her to carry him. Her odd grandson seems to like it when a person is angry. She carried him while his parents put on their sandals. "Are you sure you don't want to put on the yukata grandma and grandpa bought you?"

"Where's mom?"

"She said she'll be right back. Master decided to wear the yukata."

His mother came out and Baby Beel is now sporting his new yukata which seem to clash with his green hair. "Isn't he cute!"

"How'd you convince him?

"I promised to display my anger towards you more often."

"What kind of a promise is that!"

Author's note:

Sorry for cutting this. It was getting to be a little too long so I decided to make it a two part… just look forward to what happens in the festival. Until next time!


	5. Festival

Hello everyone! I'm back! I seem to be writing longer and longer stories so bear with me.. I originally intended them to be short and sweet but oh well once you start you just have to finish it! This serves as the second part of the Festival story. So please read "Festival Preparation" in order to appreciate this second part. I meant to write more about the Tabanata festival but oh well that can wait for another day. Credits to Tamura, he owns Beelzebub and I wish I had some dibs to his copyright but oh well one can dream...

And by the way I've read all the reviews and I really appreciate the them, it encourages me to write more :) Take care and enjoy!

The Festival

A myriad of colors in the night, that's how she has to describe this occasion that the humans call a festival. It reminded her of her trip to the purgatory, where the color of flames seem to hide the darkness of hell.

She looked up as they drew closer to the area where the humans cluttered, huge orbs above them lighting their way. "What are those?" she asked Oga who is walking beside her.

"Lanterns. Never seen them before?" Oga smirked, finding amusement in Hilda's lack of knowledge. Hilda might be a great strategist but she sure is ignorant in the human world. 'Fancy that. The demon has a weakness after all.'

'Wait a minute… ' Oga stopped dead on his tracks, if she's the one who's ignorant then why the hell is he always the one being called an idiot? What the hell! There is no justice in this world!'

Hilda oblivious to his dilemma broke his inner monologue of frustration. "Your lanterns are different than the ones we have in hell. Ours are encased in luminescent dragon scales, it's the only material able to contain the heat of the flame from the demon world."

Oga pretended to listen but sometimes the mumbo jumbos of the demon world are too much for his brain to handle…

'Wait a minute…' Oga stopped dead on his tracks again, is he admitting to himself that he's an idiot that he can't grasp whatever Hilda is telling him about the demon world? 'WELL I'LL PROVE HER WRONG!'

"What else?" Oga looked at Hilda intently, promising himself that he will listen and internalize everything she says from now on.

"What do you mean what else?"

"What else are you going to say about the demon world because I'm listening like a smart man would!"

"Dah!" Baby Beel exclaimed as if cheering him on.

Hilda looked at both of them. She sighed, and could only wish this human's stupidity is not rubbing off her master. "There is nothing else to say."

'Damn demon she's probably thinking I'm too stupid to learn new things. I'll show her that I'm so knowledgeable about the human world that learning about her world is too easy for me!'

Oga started telling her about the different stands and what they're there for. "This one is a croquet stand."

Hilda looked at him exasperatingly. "I know. The stand's name says so."

Oga undeterred took her arm and led her to a stand that the demon world probably do not have. "This! You don't have this in your world!"

Hilda stared at what looked like bottles of milk placed beside each other. The man on the counter handed Oga small hoops.

"Alright!" He rolled up his sleeves and blew on the hoops. "You watch and learn!" He then flung one of them towards the milk bottles. It rolled and fell on one of the bottle's neck.

"YES!" Oga jumped up and gave the man in the counter a high five.

Unimpressed, Hilda propelled her right hand, silently asking him to hand the hoops over. She'll show this low human a display of true agility and precision. Oga however stared at her hand cluelessly. "Oi. Mom just gave you allowance this morning. What are you asking me money for?"

A nerve started ticking on Hilda's head, she can't believe how stupid this human is!

"I think she wants you to give her a low five." The man on the counter piped in.

"Eh is that all you want? Fine." Oga slapped his hand against her hand.

The nerve on Hilda's head is now ticking mercilessly. She can't believe how stupid all human males are!

"TATSUMI! HILDA WANTS YOU TO HOLD HER HAND!"

Hilda stared incredulously as Oga's sister appeared out of nowhere and gave her brother a flying kick on the head.

"You're so clueless! How can you not tell when your wife wants some display of affection?"

The nerve on Hilda's head exploded. She can't believe how stupid all humans are!

"Hold hands…" Oga began sweating coldly. Isn't this an odd development? Does the bitch really want him to hold her hand? He looked again, but Hilda no longer has her hand propelled. Did she got tired of waiting?

Hilda unable to endure the display of stupidity among humans took all the hoops from Oga's hand and threw four of them at the same time, all of them landing perfectly on the milk bottles' heads.

"Wow!" The man on the counter couldn't believe his eyes. "You won Miss! Which stuffed toy do you want?"

"I will let my master choose."

"Eh!" Isn't this a weird family dynamic? The woman wins the man a prize and calls him master? What kind of oppressive relationship do they have? "Which stuff toy do you want sir?" he asked the man with the angry glare.

However the man didn't point, instead he sat the baby he's been holding on the counter and said, "Okay Beel choose which one you want."

The family dynamic gets even weirder! Mother calls their children master now? He looked at the naked baby who seems to be thinking deeply. He looked at all the cute and cuddly stuff toys but none seems to appeal to him.

"Master doesn't want any of them."

"I know what Baby Beel wants!" Misaki asked for the huge bear with the smile that ran from ear to ear.

Oga looked worriedly at his sister's pick. Hope she doesn't bully Beel into taking that overtly happy bear else she'll get electrocuted.

A sudden roar and hiss made Oga close his eyes. If he opens them he might see his sister's body already charred by her untimely electrocution.

"What are those?" He heard Hilda whisper beside him.

Oga opened his eyes, and saw the bewilderment in Hilda's face as she looked up in the sky.

"Dah!" Baby Beel seem to also like what he is seeing as he raised his arms in an attempt to try to catch the fireworks in his hands.

"Tatsumi! We're late! We need to go to our usual spot. Mom and dad are waiting!" Misaki grabbed hold of Baby Beel and ran fast pushing people out of the way.

Oga suddenly realizing the distance his sister is putting between them, grabbed Hilda's hand in a frantic gesture! "Stop staring and hurry up!"

As Oga's hand touched hers, a sudden roar exploded but it did not come from the sky. Hilda can't decipher it but it seem to have come from her left chest. 'Is this what humans call…'

They had to go through a trail, Oga seems to know it very well as he maneuvered through it easily. At the end of what seems to be a neverending darkness they saw a tunnel of light. As they drew closer, she could see the silhouette of his family.

"Ah Hildachan! Tatsumi! I thought you would never make it!" Oga's mother exclaimed. "Come and sit beside me Hildachan!"

Hilda was about to walk to where Oga's mother is when she realized that they are still holding each other's hands. Her chest exploded once again. "This is bad…" she yanked her hand away and sat beside Oga's mother.

Hilda looked up and the sky roared again, but unlike the thunders on a rainy day, the thunder that night looked much more ferocious and explosive. 'Like what I felt earlier… is this what humans call…'

"How did you like it Hildachan? Your first festival?" Oga's mother asked while they walked together going back home.

"It was surprising. The thunder in the night sky."

"You mean the fireworks?"

"Yes they seem to explode here when Oga touched my hand." Hilda pointed at her chest.

"Oh my…" Oga's mother exclaimed. Oh to be young and in love.

"Hildachan do you know what that explosion in your chest was? It's called…"

"A heart attack."

"Eh!" Oga's mother could only look at her flabbergasted. "A heart attack!"

Author's note: I am not familiar with Japanese games in their festivals so I incorporated one that I'm familiar with. I think it fitted great in the story anyway lol!

Preview: _"Karaoke?"_


	6. First Lullaby

First Lullaby

"Rock a by demon, on the hell's top, when the wind blows, the flames will burn rock…"

Hilda is singing again, why she distorts the words is always a mystery to Oga's father. 'Hmm maybe she doesn't know the lyrics and just improvises by adding local words from Macau.'

The improvised lyrics doesn't sound right though. 'Flames?' 'Burn?' He never realized Macau was such a tropical place in the summer. He should ask Hilda, he looked up from reading the newspaper and felt a sudden chill. The dark aura between mother and son is permeating even though Hilda is singing the song with a sweet smile on her face. Is this Tatsumi's influence? If this goes on, their beloved daughter-in-law would be pulled into the depths of despair by their evil son!

"Daabu…" He watched as Baby Beel crooned and began to feel sleepy. This has to stop! His grandson is enjoying it too much! He's starting to depend on the song with the wrong lyrics!

He stood up immediately to put a stop to the singing and the forgotten newspaper oh his lap fell down, he was about to pick it up and then he saw it… the newspaper turned into a page that is the answer to all this dilemma! This must be the work of god!

"Yes this is the best solution!" He cried out and kneeled to the ground, "Thank you Kamisama!"

Oga who was stepping out of the shower room saw his father's outburst as Hilda valiantly sings her demonic lullaby to keep Beel sleeping.

"Geez. Keep it down! There's too much noise in this house!" Oga tried to clear up his right ear using his index finger.

Grabbing the newspaper, his father suddenly stood up and held Oga's hands, "You are so right my son! Now is the time to end all these noise and fill it up with music!" He then walked towards the closet and grabbed his coat, "I'm going to the mall!"

"What's gotten into him?"

"What is your father trying to say?"

"What's with you all of a sudden…"  
"What do you mean by noise you stupid human? I was singing! Singing!"

Oga started to smirk, he loves it when Hilda breaks out of her stoic face and becomes angry, "Was that singing? I thought you were reciting a depressing poetry to Beel."

"You fool!" She was about to strike him down when Baby Beel started to wake. Hilda panicked, she lost her composure again because of Oga. 'Damn human!' She grabbed Baby Beel and started rocking him, "Rock a by demon…" she started to sing again while patting her master's back. What kind of wet nurse is she if she can't even make her steward have enough nap time in the afternoon.

Oga watched as Hilda valiantly tried to put the baby back to sleep, he had to admit her singing is better in panic mode, at least the depressing tone is gone. He laid on the couch and grabbed the remote, he turned the television on but lowered the volume. He can't watch the show that was on, Hilda's distracting him, she kept blocking the television, swaying around with the short Lolita dress, he can't stand it! "Could you move? I don't want to watch your stiff demonic dancing." Of course that was a lie, Hilda moves fluidly, as expected of a top wet nurse, her movements are precise, flawless to the naked eye that you couldn't help but stare. And stare he does as she gave him an evil eye and moved away from the tv screen.

Hilda's used to Oga's jibes, she would have retorted back with a good insult but her master's needs take precedence over the satisfaction of humiliating Oga. She looked at the sleeping baby and gave a big sigh of relief, 'Finally the master is asleep.' She then walked towards the useless human and motioned for him to stand up. "Get up."

"I don't want to." Oga stretched both arms and yawned then gingerly switched channels ignoring her dagger-like stares.

Hilda won't take this lightly, "You're right, stay there, and glue your ass on that couch. Why don't I take the master to your room which is more than 15 meters away from here."

"Fiiiinnneeee!" Oga hissed in a low tone, he sat up and scooted to the end of the couch. Hilda sat beside him and laid Beel down.

Oga continued to switch channels and encountered a torrid kissing scene on the television, "What the hell!" he dropped the remote and could hear the moaning and groaning of the actors on the screen as he scrambled to get the remote from the floor.

He quickly changed the channel and looked at Hilda who seems unrattled at the display of affection onscreen. 'Damn it.' While he's feeling like an inexperienced idiot, the demon woman is calmly sitting down. 'Could it be? No way! ' Oga shook his head, 'But then again… she is hundreds of years old… she could have… ' He tried to shrug it off, 'It's none of my business anyway.' But its gnawing at him, to observe closely her reaction he turned the channel once again to the kissing scene. Hilda stared at the screen her reaction unchanged. 'DAMN IT! SHOW SOME SLIGHT SHOCK AT LEAST!' A widening of the eyes, a gasp, he'll take anything ! but the wetnurse remained undeterred.

"Hilda… have you…"

"Yes I have."

'WTH!' So she has done these kind of things! But when? Where? And most importantly with who?'

"How many times?"

"Three times this week."

'WTH!' Oga can't close his mouth out of sheer shock. He tried to recover, "Thre-thre-three times this week?"

"Yeah you were in school and there isn't much to do."

"Then I'm quitting school!" Oga suddenly blurted out. Damn it if his parents saw Hilda canoodling with another man! They'll think that she's cheating because he's not making her happy. His parents will disown him and take Hilda's side. How dare that freaking guy destroy this family! Oga will make him disappear from the face of this earth!

"What's his name?"

"I think you mean their name."

"Their name? There's more than one?" Oga tried to control his voice from getting louder but damn it how much shock can he take! He looked at Beel and saw that the baby appears to be in a deep sleep. "Fine! Who are THEY?" He'll freaking kill those bastards!

"Andrew and Emma."

"A girl! You're even doing it with a girl?"

"I'm not doing it. He's doing it."

'The three of them together. WTH!' Oga was dumbfounded, he can't recover.

"See they're doing it again."

"It's broad daylight!" These freaking bastards have no life! Damn it he's becoming Furuichi thinking about lewd things. It's all Hilda's fault!

"I'm home!" Misaki shouted while she took off her shoes. She walked to the living room and saw what was on TV.

She shook her head, "Hildachan watching this again? This will make it the fourth time this week. You should stop watching reruns of this show."

"That's what I was telling your stupid brother when he put it back in this channel that I've watched it three times already."

Misaki still has her eyes glued to the screen, "But dang! Andrew is hot! Emma's one lucky lady."

Oga couldn't believe it, all along Hilda thought he was asking her about a stupid show? He's so pissed right now! All that anger directed towards an actor and actress who have been kissing now for the past five minutes. But it still didn't answer his question! And damn it he can't ask it now, not while his sister is here!

_'Oho. Little bro the answer should be obvious you've made a baby together.' _She'll probably say making him look like an idiot.

Misaki glared at him, "Hand Hilda the remote." It wasn't a request, neither was it a command, it was an ultimatum. She turned her back to go up to her room.

He grudgingly handed Hilda the remote, she settled on a show where a woman was crying while they took her child away.

"Oh I've watched this one!" Misaki just got back down from changing clothes. "It's almost ending though, but the woman is the nanny of the kid whose parents are of royal blood. Now that he's grown up they're taking him away to prime him to become the next king."

Oga looked at Hilda who clenched her fists. Her eyes is towards Beel and Oga saw for a fleeting moment a look of sadness, she immediately recovered though and put back her stoic face that he's now beginning to hate. Why can't she be more honest? Is this part of her role, to never feel emotion? Before he knew what he was doing, he placed his hand on her clenched fist and prompted it to open, he then gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hilda looked at him and that's when he realized what he just did, he retracted back his hand, damn if you do and damn if you don't. "What matters is he's here right now with us."

Hilda nodded, she would have reacted violently to what Oga did but her heart is pounding so hard she thought it will explode. Damn heart attacks wouldn't stop! She understands the compassion that he is showing her. Her master will eventually leave her side and take the position that is meant for him. All she can do is raise him to reach his full potential as a future ruler of hell. Whether he becomes the next demon king or not, she will take pride in everything he will be able to accomplish for the kingdom when he grows up. She placed her index finger on Beel's clenched hand and the baby immediately opened his hand and closed it on her fingers and gave it a squeeze. She smiled and hummed the lullaby she was singing earlier, she then took back her hand and stood up. She handed Oga the remote. "Here, watch over the master. I'll go help your sister."

"I'm back!" His father came bustling through the door holding a box. "Look at what I bought!"

Misaki who is now cooking joined them at the living room to see what their father bought.

"A karaoke?"

Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to get this one out, look forward to the second part! :)


	7. Karaoke

Thanks for the reviews! This will be short and sweet... credits to **.** for the lyrics... I do not own any of Beelzebub, Tamura owns everything, I'm just borrowing.

* * *

"I'm gonna lay you down in a bed of roooossseeess!"

"Dad! Dad!" The old man kept singing oblivious to his daughter calling him, "I said DAAAAAAADD!"

His father wearing a white bandana wiped his sweat after belting out a horrid version of the song. Misaki will now forever remember the Bon Jovi song with her father's face imprinted on it.

"Time to eat." When everyone gathered at the table Misaki turned to her father who removed his bandana. "Please stop butchering more songs I could have used for my wedding day. You're ruining them."

"But honey, it's a great way for Hildachan to learn the lyrics of all these songs!"

"Then let her sing! You've hoarded that karaoke for the past two hours since you got home!"

"Misaki." Her mother looked at her threateningly. "Not in front of the dinner table please."

Misaki curbed her tongue, she can't go against her mother. Contrary to the belief that the Japanese household is led by a man, her mother holds her dad by the leash, what she says is to be followed, no ifs, not buts.

"And honey why don't you sit it out next time. Let the kids have their fun at the karaoke." Her mother smiled at her father, and a cold shudder passed through Misaki's back, she looked at Tatsumi and knew her brother felt the same. The only ones oblivious to it is Hildachan and Beel. The "smile of death" Tatsumi coined the term when they were younger.

Her father smiled back and said "Okay dear." As expected of the well-trained husband.

Hilda observed the innuendo interestingly, wondering what kind of trick this woman has to make her husband more submissive. She looked at the man beside her who is now leaning back on his chair, rubbing his tummy. "What?" he asked her, "I'm making way for dessert." He explained as if she needed to know his mundane excuse. This lowlife has been anything but submissive, maybe she could ask his mother about this human skill.

"Time for us to use the karaoke!" Misaki exclaimed as they finish tidying up after dinner. She squatted in front of the TV and looked at the song book.

"Let's see… is there a particular song you'd like to sing Hildachan?"

In the demon world there are no songs, there are the moans and groans of people in the purgatory, there are the screams of souls entrapped in the cycle of suffering and despair, there are the roars and growls of beasts roaming the vast untouched lands. Hilda learned to hum and sing a lullaby as she observed Tatsumi's mother as she attempted to put her master to sleep. Master seems to like it and she worked hard to imitate her.

"I only know one song."

"Hmmm… I guess coming from Macao, that's to be expected. What song is it?"

"Rock a bye baby."

Oga started laughing sardonically, "This will be a first. You don't hear people belting a lullaby out at a karaoke."

Misaki pounded her brother's head with the microphone before handing it to Hilda. "Ignore him."

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall. And down will come baby cradle and all."

Hilda had to pause, now that she fully know the lyrics, isn't this a violent song? The baby falling from the tree? To think of her master falling, she will never permit that!

"Hildachan!" Misaki motioned for her to continue singing…

"Baby is drowsing cosy and fair, mother sits near in her rocking chair. Forward and back, the cradle she swings. And though baby sleeps he hears what she sings."

"From the high rooftops, down to the sea, no one's as dear as baby to me. Wee little fingers, eyes wide and bright; now sound asleep, until morning light." Hilda looked at Baby Beel who is now sleeping as she finished the song. She felt her heart being squeezed when she sang the last two verses of the song. She took Baby Beel from Oga's arms and gently cradled him.

"That was very good Hildachan." Oga's mother who was sitting at the side couch with her husband who is now crying, stood up and gave her a hug.

Oga could only look as his family threw praises at Hilda. He had to admit that her singing was good. Hilda's face during the first part of the song seems angry, yet as the song went on her face became gentler and when she held Beel, she looked as if she was about to cry. Not thinking, he was about to reach out his hand to hold hers, thankfully his mother interrupted that momentary thought of insanity. Damn he's on a roll isn't he? All this mushy gushy stuff is getting into him. It's this damn bitch's fault! He looked at Hilda who is now being hugged by his sister. Did they see what he saw? But knowing the coldhearted bitch, he doesn't know if his eyes just deceived him.

"Alright my turn."

Oga groaned, his sister has the voice of a frog. Wanting to leave the room before hi s eardrums explode, he told Hilda. "Misaki is the worst singer, I'll tuck Beel in before he wakes up from the noise."

"No, I want to hold the master for now."

Oga looked as she stared at Beel and this time his eyes is not deceiving him. 'Ah hell!' The urge to comfort her is too great. 'Damn it!' Insanity it is. He even went beyond insanity and wrapped his right arm across her shoulder, patting her arm.

Hilda felt another surge of heart attack as she felt Oga's arm around her. But instead of fighting it off, she let it stay.

She looked up and saw Oga's mother looking at her and then gave her a knowing smile. Hilda's eyes widened, his mother then nodded. She didn't have to ask to learn the skill on how to make a man submissive, she just learned it on her own.

* * *

Author's Note: Kind of hard to develop a romance between the two, knowing how they both are in the manga. I hope I make it believable hahaha! Look forward to the next chapter! See ya!


	8. En Route

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait but hope you enjoy this piece! Look forward to the next one! Everything Beelzebub is owned by Tamura sensei!

En Route

"What's wrong with you?" Oga looked at Hilda who just sat beside him on the couch. She took Baby Beel from him who is currently sleeping and cradled him against her shoulder. But instead of flashing him an annoyed look, she looked down on the floor and sighed. Oga's getting used to this scenario, she's looking depressed again for the HUNDREDTH TIME THIS WEEK! Damn it! This drama-rama shit has to stop! For the past week he has been doing all sorts of errands for Hilda… doing the dishes, folding the laundry, even something as mundane as buying soy sauce from the store, but did those acts of chivalry appease this demon's depression? Hell no! And now he finds himself bracing for another chore to do.

"Your sister asked me to do the groceries."

"THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG?" What the heck! It's not the first time Hilda was asked to do groceries by Misaki and she always seems to be happy to do it before. This time he's drawing the line, he hates grocery shopping. The shop is three blocks away and when his sister finds out that he's doing the groceries she'll make a list that requires some backbreaking lifting of bags.

Hilda shook her head. Oga waited for her answer but the damn demon wouldn't talk. "Pssht! I don't want to help anyway." He's tired of second guessing these damn mood swings, and damn if he'll offer to do the groceries. Oga looked away from her forlorn face and tried his best to concentrate on the game show that was on tv. 'Ignore it… ignore it… ignore it…'

Hilda sighed.

'Damn bitch!' He turned the volume up and laughed at a corny joke by the host to blatantly show Hilda that he won't fall for the same trick this time.

"I have to part with my master again but the groceries must be done." Hilda put down Baby Beel and stood up. "I'm going then."

Hilda looked down at Oga who is currently concentrating on the show he's watching. She's getting ticked off by his lack of reaction to her sighs. She's so tempted to tell him to get his ass off the couch and go do the groceries but that goes against the trick of controlling a man.

Oga can feel the stare and he started to sweat as he tells himself to focus more on the television. "Ignore it… ignore it…" before he knows it he's mumbling the words out loud.

"Ignore what?" Gone is the depressed look, Hilda is on him like a hawk. Her eyes gleamed bloody murder and Oga sweated more.

"Ignore…" 'Shit! There's no getting out of this!' "I… I will ignore what my sister said of letting you do the groceries on your own and I will go do the groceries with you!"

Hilda looked satisfied with his answer, she took Baby Beel from him as he put on his coat. He can't believe it, the bitch did it again! 'DAMN IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? '

'Hmm… so you can control a man through anger as well…' Hilda feels more at ease with this revelation. All the sighing and looking sad is taking a toll on her. She's tired of giving Oga a depressing performance when all she wanted to do is scream and order him around.

As she stood outside the gates of the house waiting for Oga who is locking the door, a couple of guys passed by and whistled to her, "Sexy lady! What are your plans tonight?"

Hilda is used to the attention of these kind of men in the human world. Like lewd creatures they glare and stare at her, it's disgusting but she just comforts herself with the knowledge that they will all be annihilated soon.

She pointed her umbrella towards them. "To kill the two of you."

"Oooohh… feisty!" One of the guys had the gall to grab her shoulder and whispered, "Why don't you ditch the baby and show us a good time tonight."

Hilda looked at her master and gauged how deep his sleep is, she was about to attack when the guy grabbing her shoulder was suddenly hauled off.

She looked and saw Oga grabbing the guy by the back collar, "Hey!" he protested.

"I guess spring is coming because I need to help my mother with planting!" He then slammed the guy's head against the wall.

The other guy witnessed his friend's head planted through the cement, and realized who he's dealing with "O- OGA! I didn't know it was your bride! I swear!" He started to make a move to run but Oga got him first, "Oh what do we have here? A beautiful rose to go with the daisy!"

Hilda is surprised, she looked on as the other guy's head gets buried, Oga turned to her and grinned in satisfaction. This is the first time he intervened in her fights, he usually lets her handle these types of men. And is her eyesight playing tricks on her? Oga seems to suddenly look brighter, like a beam of light is shining behind him highlighting all his features. Her heart started to pound faster and she wondered why, they're not even touching hands! She tried to calm herself down but the pounding seems to grow stronger as he grabbed Baby Beel from her and his hand brushed her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Not wanting to stare at his bright light any longer she started to walk ahead, "You're an eyesore! Let's go!"

Oga followed grudgingly. "An eyesore? You should be thanking me!" How can he be an eyesore when he just helped her? Damn ungrateful bitch!

"I didn't need your help."

Hilda's right. She could have taken those guys without a problem on her own. But why did he jump in? All he remembered is seeing the guy putting his filthy hand around Hilda and wanted to kill him. 'DAMN IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?'

As they turned around a corner, they encountered a suspicious guy who suddenly turned his head away at the sight of them, but there's no mistaking his silver hair. "Furuichi?"

"Yo! Furuichi!" Oga shouted.

The two women wearing tights standing beside Furuichi, as they waited to cross the street, looked at the family approaching them. "You know them?" they asked Furuichi.

"They're acquaintances from high school. But as you can see, they decided to start a family right away so both parents are drop-outs." Furuichi prayed for Oga to shut his damn mouth. He told these women that he's a university student who is currently training to run his twenty-fifth marathon this year.

"Since when did you start running?" Oga asked as he stepped behind them.

"Oga! My, my! It has been a long time! You might have forgotten, but I was very active! If you can remember, everyone complimented me back in high school of my athletic prowess, and coach even said that I was born a runner!"

Oga's baffled, "Back in high school? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yes, yes, yes! A couch potato like you will never understand." Fearing that he'll be revealed because of dumb-shit Oga who can't get a clue, Furuichi prompted the girls to jog ahead of him. "Now ladies why don't you ditch these inactive people and carry on. I'll follow right behind. I would love to chat with you Oga but these legs are made for running not standing around!"

As the women got out of hearing range, Furuichi exclaimed to Oga and Hilda "Don't screw this up for me! The girls think I'm a cool university student! Ahhhh the thought of them looking up to me makes my heart beat faster!"

'Heart beat faster?' Hilda's surprised; Furuichi appears normal for a human having a heart attack. In fact, he looks too happy for someone who should be suffering from his heart pounding faster against his chest. Is it not a human disease? "What makes your heart beat faster?" she asked.

"The sight of sexy women!"

'Do I find Oga sexy?' Hilda looked at Tatsumi, there's nothing extraordinary about him, 'Damn these humans what the hell is sexy?' "Define sexy."

"Having the right curves at the right places."

She has no idea what Furuichi's definition entails. "Do you think Oga have the right curves at the right places?"

Furuichi started laughing, "Heck no!"

Flabbergasted at Hilda's question Oga shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING HIM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Hilda can't hold it in much longer. This unknown condition is making her furious! "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? What's wrong with me! I'll tell you what's wrong with me you poor excuse of a specie! I keep having this condition where my heart beats faster, my hands become clammy, and you're becoming brighter in my eyes? And it's with you! Just you! You lowly human! That's what's wrong with me!"

Furuichi's mouth dropped. "DAMN YOU OGAAAA!" He wailed as he started running after the two girls that left him, "I'M STARTING MY OWN HAREM TOO YOU BASTARD!"

"Furuichi!" 'Don't leave me…' Oga turned to Hilda who is still fuming, "I don't know what your condition is but maybe your demon doctor will know."

"Maybe I've been in your world way too long. I initially thought it's the human condition of having a heart attack."

"A heart attack!" Oga started laughing but immediately stopped as the demon stares at him in anger. "My old man had one of those a few years back, and you don't look as troubled as he did back then, so its definitely not a heart attack."

As they arrived at the grocery store a young lady handed fliers to them. "It's buy one get one fifty percent off."

Oga looked briefly at the flier and suddenly it hit him, the answer to Hilda's predicament. "I know it!" He turned to Hilda, "I know what's wrong with you!" He pointed at the flier, "Forget Dr. Forcas! Let's buy you some medication while it's on sale! Damn I'm a genius!"

Hilda looked at the flier, "Allergy medication?"

"That's why you're having those symptoms and only towards me! It's so obvious! You're allergic to me!"

* * *

Author's Note: Wohoo! I was finally able to include Furuichi in my fanfic (a year in the making)! The challenge of developing romance between clueless and dense people lol! Lets see how their shopping goes.


	9. Grocery Shopping

Hi everyone sorry this is a tad bit late... umm 5 months since I wrote the last chapter... I was super busy finishing my first manuscript halfway done yay! But I didn't want to abandon Hilda and Oga, I still read Beelzebub! And I find it funny how in one of the chapters of Beelzebub (Hilda amnesia arc) Furuichi ran like hell at the end of the chapter and I thought I had that idea first (refer to Chapter 8)! Tamura is copying me... hahahaha I'm kidding, everything and anything Beelzebub is owned by Master Tamura and I'm just borrowing his characters to tease my creative side. I had a hard time writing this last chapter its difficult to tie things together and not jump overboard with both their emotions. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to update more often... lol! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I really appreciate them. It makes my heart happy to hear back from you :)

* * *

"Consult your doctor if symptoms persist…" Hilda read the label out loud. Oga said that she might be allergic to him and said that this particular box would cure her. They were on sale so he grabbed about twenty of them and laughed mockingly at the other shoppers who didn't get the chance to grab one.

When an office lady protested that he's hogging all the medication, his simple answer was "The grocery store is a battlefield where the strong gets everything on sale and the weak has to pay full price!" He laughed again, making the office lady stomp her heels angrily against the floor.

"What are you phasing out for? We still need to buy rice and fish. Get yourself together woman!" Oga can't believe the bitch has time to dilly daddle as he sweats profusely pushing two carts that are already full. Damn his sister, her grocery list is killing him!

"Just tell me where it is and I'll go grab it."

"No, no, no, no!" Oga doesn't trust Hilda's skills in buying food. Last time, she used her parasol to slice a watermelon because she said it was a monster from the demon world in disguise. Damn it! Who knows what else she can damage just because it resembles something from the demon world.

"Over here!" Oga called out to Hilda who was staring angrily at the artichoke. "DON'T YOU DARE!" He ran like the wind and held Hilda's wrist. "It's a vegetable! A veeee-gggeeee-taaaableeee!" It took a lot of strength and vocal straining to stop the demon from drawing her weapon.

Hilda looked at him suspiciously and then back at the artichoke, "It looks like an evil familiar from the demon world."

"Tsk… You look more evil."

"What did you say?" Hilda tightened her hold on the handle of the parasol again.

Oga looked at the grocery carts, it's less than 15 meters , Baby Beel is looking at them over the bags of potato chips. "Let's just grab the damn fish so we can go home!" Oga tugged Hilda's wrist, but the damn bitch won't budge. "What's your problem? Let's goooo!" he looked at her again and she was looking down where he's holding her.

"How cute holding hands in the grocery store, to be young and in love." An old lady pushing her cart commented.

When she saw then walking towards Baby Beel, the happiness in her face disappeared, "A baby?" She looked at the two of them, "How embarrassing! At your age, you have a baby!" She looked at Hilda up and down, "You should be ashamed!"

Before Hilda could protest, Oga looked at the older lady up and down imitating her. "What's so embarrassing grandma? Earlier you were saying how wonderful of us to be in love and now that you see a fruit of love, you call it shameful?" He looked at the old lady up and down again, "Make up your mind! Dang you have all these years to live and you keep changing your mind! And there's nothing shameful about being a good parent, at least it's better than being an opinionated stranger." And as a last hurrah, Oga looked at her up and down again before deliberately ignoring her while the old lady stood there in shock.

Oga's pissed, he tugged Hilda's wrist and the damn demon still won't budge, "Let's get the damn fish!" he tugged again, Hilda put her other hand against his clenched hand. He sighed, he'll never get used to these changing demon moods. "Let's get the damn fish…" He repeated, no longer shouting, and Hilda started walking.

Hilda felt something pierce her heart , she can't explain it. She was so angry at the older lady yet when Oga started talking the anger went away and was replaced by something else… it's piercing yet not painful. She held Oga's hand, bracing herself for the onslaught of her heart pounding like last time, yet it never came, there's a feeling in her heart that she can't describe as she stared at his back, he looks so much brighter than before. As they reached the two carts, she let go of Oga's hand and he let go of her wrist, and the sense of losing the physical contact, made hear heart feel empty. 'This is odd…' She breathed in deeply getting more frustrated and confused. She needed to talk to Dr. Forcas if this allergy medication doesn't work. Her symptoms are getting worse!

"I could have taken care of her." She uttered once she was carrying Baby Beel.

He picked two bags of mackerel before resuming pushing the two carts, "Those kind of people won't shut up with violence." 'Damn!' He's on a roll isn't he? Defending Hilda over and over again, what the hell is this? 'THE BODYGUARD! DELINQUENT EDITION?'

'You better stop now Tatsumi' he told himself, or this demon will think she got you at the palm of her hand. It's enough being in the palm of his sister's and mother's hands he certainly doesn't want another woman manipulating him!

"All right list is taken care of. Let's go line up." This battle is going too long… he fought hard against the office lady… and won... he fought hard against the grandma… and won… and now the final battle… the grocery teller… full triumph is so close yet so far… Oga looked at the eight people ahead of them and their full carts.

He looked at a guy wearing a red tracksuit and is only holding an energy drink and what appears to be a snack of some kind. 'Well at least that one guy doesn't have a cart.'

"Isn't that Furuichi?" Hilda asked when the guy without the cart paid the teller.

Oga looked more closely as Furuichi opened the glass doors. Red tracksuit with a matching bandana to boot… 'Yo! Furuichi!' he called out but he already stepped outside. What is this guy up to?

The damn lineup took freaking thirty minutes! Feeling tired and thirsty, once outside, Oga decided to call his old man, he looked at all the grocery bags that filled the two carts. "I'm calling dad. The four gallons of water will kill me if we walk."

"Why don't we just take these transportation things?" Hilda asked referring to the grocery carts.

"And get imprisoned for stealing grocery carts!" Hilda looked at him menacingly and he curbed his tongue. 'Damn bitch! At least be more ambitious and steal something worth being sent to jail for!' he thought.

After hanging up with his dad who told him to wait for fifteen minutes, he turned to Hilda and motioned for her to go sit at one of the patio chairs located outside the restaurant beside the grocery store. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked as he seated himself and the waitress gave him a menu.

"Just get whatever you want. My old man will pay for it when he gets here."

As they sip their drinks, they hear huffing and puffing and looked at the group who just got there. "Look Manuel, it's your drop-out friends!" one of the girls they encountered earlier commented.

"Who the heck is Manuel!" Oga asked and Furuichi just about ran towards him. He whispered, 'Shut your mouth. To these cool people my name is Manuel!'

Loudly Furuichi spoke, "Ah Oga, its you again! We're just here to eat our Athlete Bar and banana soya protein drink with 50 calories."

Oga looked at the pale looking drink and the bar that looks like brown meshed cardboard. Oga took satisfaction watching Furuichi sputter while drinking. "It's that good eh?"

"All in the name of staying fit and healthy." Furuichi a.k.a Manuel smiled before taking a bite of his Athlete Bar. The smile slowly disappeared as he continued to chew the bar. "Hmmm… yummy… it must be as delicious as the one pound of steak we'll be cooking later. I was going to invite you Furui- I mean Manuel but it seems that you're on a diet. That's too bad… us drop-outs don't know any better but eat fat, juicy, steaks."

Furuichi a.k.a. Manuel noticed all the boxes piled inside a clear plastic bag in front of Hilda. They look like packages for… Manuel's eyes widened!

"What's all those boxes!"

"They're for Hilda… To keep her from having…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Furuichi interrupted! The last thing he wants to hear is his bestfriend doing the things he only dreams of!

'Damn it! HILDAAAAAA!' he wanted to cry… here he is munching a poor excuse of a food and his bestfriend is….

Does this mean… does this mean they have that kind of relationship?

"_**Is Oga sexy?"**_ Sexy… sexy… sexy… sexy… the word seems to echo in his head. Is that why Hilda asked him that question earlier? "DAMN YOU OGA! I WILL BE SEXY TOO EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Furuichi a.k.a. Manuel dropped his half-eaten bar and ran to where his new friends are.

Oga started laughing like a demon finding satisfaction as he stared more at Furuichi chugging his 50 calorie drink that looks like vomit. Even Beel's baby food looks more edible than that.

"Oh what a cute family." A passerby whispered and Oga braced himself for the criticism that is sure to follow. A retort was already on the tip of his tongue but the criticism never came.

Instead the older woman cooed at Baby Beel and told him how cute he was. "You must be proud parents." She beamed at them, "I was a young parent too. It will be a hard battle, but as long as you do your job and raise him right, it will be worth it."

His father pulled at the front and Oga was feeling so good that he paid for their drinks himself.

As he seated himself on the front waiting for his father who is still loading the last of the grocery bags, Hilda whispered to him, "How did that old woman know about the upcoming battle? She must be a spy!" Hilda took out her parasol.

Oga shouted "She's an old lady…. Just a damn old laaaaaa-dddyyy!"

* * *

I think Futaba is so cute! I'll probably have her in my next chapter...

Preview: Children's Party?


	10. Hilda's Birthday

This will be either a two-part or three-part, depends how hard I could squeeze my brain hahaha! It's getting too long so I had to cut it. The second part is halfway done. So look forward to it. Everything Beelzebub is owned by the great Tamura.

Hilda's Birthday Celebration: Stage One - Preparation

"Hildachan there's an invitation in the mail for Beel." Misaki came in holding a letter on her hand. Hilda stood up from the sofa holding the baby and took the letter. She opened the letter and read the card inside. "You are invited to Futaba's birthday party on August 31st."

"Oooohhh a birthday party!" Misaki then grabbed the baby from Hilda's arms and

swirled him around. "That's pretty exciting neh Beel!"

"DAH!" The baby answered enthusiastically.

Hilda read the rest of the invitation as Misaki tried to tickle Baby Beel. She's failing miserably as the baby tries to slap off her hand. Getting tired Misaki heaved out a frustrated sigh, "I give up!"

"Dah!" Baby Beel clapped his hands together at the sight of his aunt's frustration.

"Beelze! Stop laughing at other people's misery! It's not nice!" Misaki gave her nephew a glare that should have frozen a normal person on the spot. But it seems to have the opposite effect on this baby as he screamed more in excitement.

"That's it! No gift for you on your birthday!" Misaki then handed Beel back to his mother. "Come to think of it… when is Beel's birthday? And for that matter when's your birthday too Hildachan?"

"Birthday?"

"You know the day when you were born. And in Beel's case… the day you gave birth to him."

Still having a clueless stare, Misaki grabbed the calendar by the doorway. "Maybe you do it differently in Macao, but here we celebrate the day when a person's born." She then flipped the calendar and pointed to a date with a birthday cake sticker. "Two months from now is my birthday." Flipping it further, "This is mom's and dad's, they're born at the same month. " Misaki then flipped it back to the original month it was on; "It's Tatsumi's birthday in August. The bastard have the calendar on August even though its still June."

"How odd… " Hilda never heard of this occasion being celebrated before, with demons reaching a lifespan of hundreds of years, a birthday is just a trivial information to let your enemy know how old you are in order to intimidate them. It inherently communicates which battles and wars you have participated in.

"Master's birthday is January 1. My birthday is June 1. "

"Eh… your birthday was two weeks ago?!" Misaki couldn't believe it! It was the day she asked Hildachan to do the groceries. "Why didn't you say anything?" She's scrambling her brain now, wondering if she asked Hilda to more chores that day. And her eyes widened, 'Damn it! I even asked her to vacuum that day because I was going out with friends!' Remembering that Tatsumi went out with her that day she asked, "Umm did my brother give you anything that day?"

Hilda thought hard, and looked at the date again 'Hmm… it was the day we went for groceries.' Remembering the allergy medications Oga bought for her she uttered, "Yeah, I received boxes of pills from him."

"WHAAAAT?! PILLS! THAT BASTARD! TATSUMIIIIIII!

Oga who is currently snoring at the couch got up startled. Using his index finger he checked his eardrums, "You're too loud."

"It was your wife's birthday and you gave her boxes of pills?"

"What?! When's her birthday?"

This ired Misaki more and no longer able to contain her anger she gave her brother a flying kick on the head. "Apologize to her you jerk! And while we're at it I'm calling mom, she'll drop by the grocery store today and we'll give Hildachan a proper birthday party!"

Recovering from the blow on his head, Oga started getting up, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Misaki gave him a death stare. "You worthless piece of shit!" She grabbed his jacket from the closet and threw it at him, "You forgot your wife's birthday is what! You're going out with Hilda and you're buying her whatever present she wants! She better come back here with something glittery or you'll be seeing stars when I get my hands on you. You hear me?!

Oga looked at Hilda incredulously, "It was your birthday? When was it?"

"June 1, when we went to do the groceries."

"Oi!" He threw back the sweater to his sister. "I already took her shopping, the scale of the fish we bought that day was nice and glittery, what more do you want?"

Misaki couldn't believe her brother's stupidity, she caught the jacket and strangled his stupid brother with it. "A nice, glittering jewelry! Do I have to spell everything for you?!"

"I surreee-eeccknder!" Oga gagged before his sister let him go. "A jewelry? Are you insane! I don't have any..." his sister's stare shoot daggers at him "Hilda go get changed! We're going shopping!"

While the pseudo parents are putting on their jackets Beel's trying his best to get his Aunt's attention "Dah! I-I-Ieee!" The baby is bringing up his arms trying to get Misaki to carry him.

Misaki carried the baby to the doorway as the two put on their shoes. The two are bickering again as Hilda forces Tatsumi to wear a scarf. Beel laughed again, she couldn't help but close her eyes, maybe this dysfunctional family is making her nephew have a skewed perception on what is laughable and what is not. She put on Beel's sweater and pants but the baby resisted at first. She gave him a menacing look and the baby laughed and became more compliant. "You like me angry eh Beel?" The baby seems to understand as it responds "DAH!" It can't be helped, they're just a family of hotheads… well with the exception of her dad. Maybe that's the reason Beel refused to play with him, her old man just cries and grovels all the time.

"Here." She handed his brother their joint savings account debit card. She has been holding it because she never trusted Tatsumi handling anything that has a dollar sign on it. "I know how much is in there. Just buy her something nice."

"I don't need it. I can get jewelry from the dollar store."

"If you go stingy on her forget the game console you asked me for your birthday."

Oga grabbed the card quickly, "We're spending big bucks!"

They had to take the train to get to the mall, it was crowded and they fought their way to get inside. Stepping inside the train, there was one seat available.

Oga motioned for Hilda to sit down but before she can, a guy hurriedly sat down.

"Hey!"

The guy had the gall to smile beguilingly at them, "You snooze, you lose!"

"Well since you want to snooze so bad." Oga clenched his fist. "Maybe I should help you go to sleep!"

A lady standing beside Oga chastised the young man, "She has a baby, let her have the seat."

The guy's friend seem to recognize Oga and nudged his friend who was not taking the threat seriously. "Just give his wife the seat man. It's Oga from Ishiyama High."

"Eh!" The smug smile disappeared and was replaced by fear, he stood up immediately and patted the seat, "I was just making sure it was clean before she seats down."

The lady standing beside Oga complimented how good Hilda's figure is. "I can't believe you maintained that figure. I gained twenty pounds since having a baby. But age must be a factor, you look like a very young mother. How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm three hundred…."

"Sixteen! " Oga interjected, "She's sixteen years old like me!"

"Eh." The lady stared at them incredulously, "Wow."

Hearing how young they were, the people around them started whispering. The lady stopped asking questions, her interest gone as she tries to digest the lie that she's been made to believe: they had a baby at sixteen years of age. Oga looked at Hilda who seems indifferent. He looked around as the strangers continued to whisper, not quite the shining moment of the human race, no wonder Beel's dad wanted to eliminate them. He stood in front of Hilda as if it will block her from seeing the people staring at them, talking about them, making a judgment about them.

Hilda's used to this, humans are very curious beings. Misaki told her once not to mind people's opinion of her having a baby young but she was never even aware that people have negative opinions of her until Oga's sister told her. The people around them continue to cast glances and whisper. Oga who was standing at the side is now standing in front of her as if shielding her and her master from the onslaught of ignorant opinions. At times like this she misses living in hell, down there if they start talking about you, you could just cut off their tongue.

"We're here." Oga grabbed the sleeping baby from her and waited for her to stand up. A lot of people scrambled to get off the train and Oga grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "Watch it!" he uttered as they got pushed. "Damn idiots, we're all going out the same way!"

Once outside the train, Oga seem to have forgotten that he still has his hand around Hilda's shoulder. It wasn't until he saw their reflection on one of the shop's windows that he let go. His eyes widened and he stammered, "I was – I was just making sure you don't get lost!"

'Damn Tatsumi! What the hell was that?!' he chastised himself silently, he didn't even realize he had his arm around her that whole time! It just felt – well it just felt natural. 'Wait… what am I saying… natural?! It felt natural?! WHAT THE F%$CK!' Fear began gnawing his inside, his hands became cold and clammy. He looked at Hilda who is now looking at the shop's clothing merchandise. For some odd reason she looks so much brighter. 'NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!' The damn bitch is rubbing her unknown disease to him! 'My dear Kamisama! Why!?'

"What's wrong?" Hilda shook him by the shoulder, the simple touch made his stomach churn. "I don't know. I think I'm experiencing the same sickness as you."

Hilda took out the pills from her purse. "Want to take some?"

"No. I think we need your Dr. Extraordinaire. He's the only one who can cure us from this sickness from hell."

"You mean Dr. Forcas?"

"Yeah, yeah! So stop touching me because it's making my stomach feel funny."

"Does your heart go faster?"

Hilda put her hand against his chest and Oga jumped, it's as if a jolt of electricity just entered his body where her hand is. And its not the same electrical shock he gets from Beel. This one is more penetrating, it didn't make his heart go faster but for a second he felt as if it stopped beating. "What the heck! Are you trying to kill me? I said stop touching me!"

Hilda retrieved back her hand, she felt Oga's heart pound so hard and so fast and for a second she thought it stopped completely. So Oga is now experiencing what she has been experiencing… this disease seem to be more serious than she thought, they better take action before her master gets affected as well. "I will call Lamia once we get home."

They got to the jewelry store but there was a huge crowd in front, someone holding a pen and clipboard approached them. "Ah a young couple! You look like the ones we're looking for. June is a popular month for weddings so the jewelry store is having a contest for couples later on. The winning couple gets a jewelry set for their big day."

How lucky can he be? Free jewelry! Kamisama is redeeming himself. "We're joining!" Oga shouted.

"Just to verify, you're not married?"

"We are not married."

"Perfect! Why don't you read this over and then sign." The girl handed him the clipboard.

"Who cares about reading! We're signing the contract!" Oga signed his name and handed the clipboard to Hilda.

Hilda took out her sword, and was about to slash her hand but Oga stopped her, "What are you doing?!"

"We're signing a contract aren't we? And this girl obviously doesn't have a blade to get our blood."

"We don't need blood! Just sign your damn name with a pen!"

Hilda scribbled her name beside Oga's.

"Great!" the girl exclaimed, "The contest is just based on the premise on how well you know your partner. It starts in two hours, good luck!"

**Preview:**

'Do I want to marry Hilda?'

**Author's note:** I promise I won't be too cheesy with the next chapter (well it will be cheesy hahaha)... but you know its bound to happen... just wanted to make it a little believable!


	11. Hilda's Birthday II: Oga's Proposal

Hi I'm back! This is the chapter of all chapters! It is worth the wait! I do realize that once I write this, there is no turning back! Please do rehash your memory and read the previous chapter/s, so this event doesn't jump to you out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh and I love the current arc, the possibilities of Hilda forming a contract with Oga is so within reach and not far-fetched if Beel gets kidnapped (ah I can't wait!). Everything is owned by the great Tamura! I'm borrowing his characters because I love them, I love them, I love them, I love Beelzebub! :D

* * *

Hilda's Birthday II: Oga's Proposal

* * *

"WELCOME to our contest where we will shed light on how well couples really know each other. At the end of the show only one winner will prevail while the others who don't quite know each will either MAKE-UP or BREAK-UP!"

"This is televised?!" Oga exclaimed as he saw the camera crew in front of the stage.

"Err yes… its on the paper you signed." The girl with the clipboard earlier is now coordinating the couples participating on the contest as they prepare to come out of the backstage.

"Okay now couples you must hold hands when you get out there."

Oga's hands started getting clammy again and he's getting goosebumps. "Hold hands?" He started having cold sweats.

Hilda looked at him as he suffer through the symptoms, 'He's even worse than me, just the thought of holding hands and he's already getting sick.'

"Give me your hand Oga." she asked. The guy didn't seem to hear her as he continues to stand there frozen, "Oga your hand. Oga!" the man isn't listening, "TATSUMI!"

He finally looked at her and stared at her propelled hand. He slowly put his hand above hers. He closed his eyes for the onslaught of pain and misery as they touch skin… 'Huh…' surprisingly he felt no pain, there was that initial jolt at the first contact and his stomach did churn a bit but not as bad as before, he looked at their clasped hands and it just felt… oddly enough… it felt right. 'WHAT THE HELL?! Do you even hear yourself Oga? IT FELT RIGHT?! IT FELT NATURAL?! Are you turning your bad-ass life from a shonen into a shoujo, no longer worthy to be part of JUMP? Get a grip of yourself!'

Hilda however is having a harder time, her heart started beating faster again, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Oga sensed her uneasiness, "Can you bear with it?" She nodded, her heart settled to a steady rhythm, "Let's do this!"

As they sat on the red sofa, Hilda looked at the audience and saw Misaki with a video recorder waving at them. They called her so she can take care of Beel while they participate on the show, she showed up with his Oga's parents in tow. She reluctantly waved back before looking around the stage, 'Where are they keeping them?'

One of the assistants handed each pair a large notepad and a marker. 'Odd for them to choose paper for this competition.' She gauged the thickness of the notepad, it will take forever to hurt someone with it. She looked around again, 'Maybe they're hiding them.'

"_What are you looking for?" _Oga whispered.

"_Where are the weapons?" _Hilda whispered back. _"How are we going to eliminate the competition? These notepads are too flimsy to slap our opponents with. Can we do hand-to-hand combat instead? It will be easier that way."_

"_What did you think this competition is?!" Oga hissed, "This is not battle royale!"_

"_Tsk. Stupid humans with their stupid competitions."_

"Now contestants one of you will be writing their answers on the notepad and we will reveal later on how those answers match that of your partners. Ready contestants?"

"Question number one is for the women: what is your partner's favorite snack?"

Hilda smiled confidently, 'I know this dumbass human's favorite snack.'

"Okay gentlemen we'll start with pair number one, if you could please state your favorite snack."

"Sweet potato fries." The guy with the heavy glasses answered.

"Alright miss, please reveal your answer." The host turned to the woman beside him who turned her notepad towards the audience.

"And she's right for 5 points!"

"Now our last pair, Oga and Hilda, if you could please tell us your answer Oga."

"Croquette."

Hilda nodded, and flipped her notepad to reveal her answer.

"Err… Hilda-san what exactly is that?" the host tried to decipher the drawing on the notepad.

"It's a croquette. This is how Oga likes them cooked."

The audience and the host seem flabbergasted, the croquette looks like a face of a ghost in pain.

Oga can't believe it! 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn bitch! First question and they're already eliminated.' He raised his right arm "Ah! You have to excuse her! She's from Macau! She doesn't know how to write some words in Japanese so she has to draw them!"

"Oh. So she truly is a foreigner… we apologize Hilda-san, we just assumed, since you speak such fluent Japanese. Let me confer with the judges on what to do with this situation."

After talking to a panel sitting behind a large table in front of the stage, the host came back. "Due to special circumstances, we will flip the question around since we did not know that Hilda-san is not that familiar in writing Japanese characters. So Oga-san you will be writing all your answers and Hilda-san will state hers." Once Hilda handed the notepad to Oga, the host asked, "Alright this question is only for couple number six. Oga-san what is Hilda-san's favorite snack?"

'I know this bitch's favorite snack. It's spicy… spicy… spicy… SHIT!' Oga can't remember for the life of him the Spanish word that comes after spicy! 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Is it caballero? Spicy caballero bun? No it doesn't sound right, spicy caballo bun?' He crossed the answer again. 'Spicy… DAMN IT!'

"Please write down your final answer Oga." The host prompted.

If they get eliminated then so be it! Oga wrote down his final answer and waited for the host's cue.

"Alright Hilda-san, what is your favorite snack?"

"Spicy habanero meat bun." She stated followed with a grin. She saw Misaki shouting 'Wohoo!' at the audience.

"Oga your answer please."

Oga turned his notepad and some audience started laughing. The host read his answer "Spicy habububba meat bun."

"You have to excuse him. He can't remember foreign words, the Japanese language pushed the limits of his brain."

The host wiped the tear at the corner of his eye. "For making us laugh Oga we will accept your answer as a match, five points!"

By the third question two couples were eliminated bringing down the number of couples to three.

Alright question number four for the men "What is your partner's favorite color of underwear?"

"Oooooo." The audience collectively uttered, some even whistled reacting to the boldness of the question.

Oga remembered the underwear Hilda always leaves in the bathroom and it was yellow.

The other two couples had mismatched answers, "Alright… our last couple Oga and Hilda. If they get this right then they've won. Hilda-san what is your favorite color of underwear."

"Yellow." She answered 'Yes!' Oga was about to stand up from the couch to declare victory when the bitch opened her mouth again. "Hmm but I do wear black." Oga stared at her incredulously as she thought her answer over. "Yellow…." Oga's eyes widened again with excitement before "…or black." 'Damn you!' Oga stared at her with daggers.

"Well Hilda-san now that everyone knows the color of your underwears. Which will be your final answer."

Hilda looked at the audience and saw Misaki showing the strap of her bra which is the same as hers. "Yellow."

"Oga-san please re-.." Oga didn't wait for the host to finish his sentence, he flipped the notepad, showed it to the audience stood up, pulled Hilda up and hugged her. "Yellow! Damn it! We almost lost! You damn bitch!"

"You asshole it will be your fault if we lost! You and your peanut of a brain!"

"And we have a winner…" the host and the audience stared at the couple as they dished out insults to each other while they hugged each other because they've won.

When the clapping died down, both realized how close they are to each other and Hilda pushed him away. Oga felt a sense of loss when Hilda stepped away from him. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!'

"The owner of the jewelry store Mr. Nissan will now present the winners with the prize." The older man appeared from the backstage and shook both winners' hands. He then directed them to the photographers in front "Please smile for the cameras." He asked them. Oga looked at Hilda who posted a smug smirk. He tried his best to smile but judging from the gasp of the audience his smile was probably a fail.

"And now audience the moment you've been waiting for. Oga will now propose to Hilda!"

"PROPOSE?!" Oga almost dropped the box that the older man handed him.

"It's in the paper you signed up for. That if you win you will propose on television to your partner."

Oga's eyes widened! Shit! All the troubles he had to go through seem to just keep piling up. Why does he always end up in this mess?

"Oga-san, your proposal?" The host and the audience waited in anticipation. The contestant doesn't seem to be fully aware of the stipulation of winning the competition. Question now is will he propose or not?

Oga stared at Hilda whose looking back at him and then at the box he was holding. 'Do I want to marry Hilda?'

Shouldn't there be love first? He has no idea what love is. The remote idea he has on love is what he feels for his parents and his sister. He sure can't stand them at times but he will do anything for them. He looked at Hilda and Beel at the audience, there was a time when he couldn't wait to get rid of these two. His life got busier when they both came. He looked at the woman in question again, every minute he's cursing her for being a damn bitch and making his life miserable. Life would be a breeze without her… but then he remembered the time when she was stabbed, the feeling of helplessness, the inability to protect her, he felt like a failure. When she apologized to him, he got pissed, it's his responsibility to protect her and Beel damn it! Not the other way around! And when the dragon kidnapped her, the anger he felt while they tried to manhandle him as he tried to go to her. The sense of loss and fear he felt when the damn dragon swallowed her. The worrying, and the gnawing feeling if he'll ever see her again was at the back of his mind while he trained.

Hilda looked at him straight in the eyes. And the emotion he's feeling now he can't describe it. She always throw him in a loop of emotions depending on the situation but right now he felt… oddly enough… content. He will do anything for her and Beel, the same way he will do anything for his family. He looked at Hilda and Beel, they're his family now…

"Hilda…" the audience gasped. "I sure can't stand you most of the time. I hate how you order me around. I hate you insulting me, and I don't know when you will go back to hell or take my soul for that matter. But I can no longer imagine my life without a demon beside me to raise Beel. I have no clue what love is. But I do love my family, and for some twist of fate, you and Beel are my family now." Oga opened the box and it revealed the shiny solitaire diamond. He slipped the ring on Hilda's finger.

'Demon?' 'Go back to hell?' the audience seem to be digesting the details of his proposal, once Hilda has the ring on her finger, they reluctantly started clapping.

"Family?" Hilda tried to digest what Oga is offering her. She stared at the ring on her finger. And remembered Oga's mother wearing one as well. She saw the sincerity in Oga's eyes, the ring symbolizes that they're a family now. Unaware of her own reaction, she started to smile. This moment reminded her of the time when she received the necklace from her master's mother. The feeling of acceptance and happiness that someone cared for her, she looked at Oga and realized the implication of the jewelry. 'He cares for me…' The ring symbolizes more than them becoming a family. 'Is this why his mother takes so much care of the rings she has on her finger?' Her smile became a sinister grin as she figured out something. 'Come to think of it, his mother wears two rings. Why is this bastard giving her just one?'

She looked at Oga who is grinning like a smug bastard. "You're offering me one ring? When your mother has two!? You damn fool!"

"Hahahaha!" Misaki played the video over and over again, the show wouldn't be televised until next month. "It wouldn't be Oga and Hilda if violence isn't part of the engagement. I wonder how they'll edit the last part." Misaki replayed the last part again when Hilda knocked his brother out on stage.

"Dah!" Beel exclaimed in agreement, he stayed close to Misaki and sat at the kitchen table as they enjoyed the show.

"SHUT UP!" Oga threw the sofa pillow towards his sister's direction before touching his sore cheek. 'YOU BETTER GET ME ANOTHER ONE!' he remembered Hilda shouting.

His mother explained to Hilda that the other ring comes when they're actually married. The damn bitch, he can't believe he decided to live the rest of his life with her. Maybe it was a moment of insanity. He can definitely take it back, that's right! He'll tell her that it was all an act and that she can keep the ring and that he can't wait for her to go back to hell. He's nauseated being with her and tired of her presence at home and at school. Heck he wants to be a lone wolf again! 'That's right Oga, you should be your own man and not let the woman control you.'

"Oga lets go to the convenience store. We need to buy soy sauce." Hilda shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He immediately stood up and met her at the doorway, where she handed him his jacket. She's smiling beguilingly at him. 'So much for being my own man. Shit! Shit! Shit!'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! It was a very long wait but it's so hard to make a dense man and woman feel love hahahaha! I still have Hilda's ACTUAL birthday to complete the trilogy (hahaha) so look forward to it… hopefully I'll have more time in my hands and update sooner! I do read your comments and I apologize for the wait. Take care everyone! :D


End file.
